My fun in the holidays
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: This holidays i am going to do something that makes at least 1 person laugh me! there are only 3 days when i am not going to do it and those are 4th/15th/16.I have other arangements.Easter/birthday/birthday partyWARNING - this story included blood!SMILE
1. Rythm of life

**I am doing this song for a choir I got ****picked**** for. The scary thing is that I did not try out and I was one of 20 people picked out of the whole school. One of 3 out of my grade. I don't even do singing lessons or anything apart for as many choirs as possible. morgy's version of the song **_**R**_**_ythm of life_**

* * *

When I started down the fief last Sunday

Feelin' mightily low and really mean

Suddenly a voice said 'go forth neighbour

Spread your life on a wider screen'

And the voice said

'neighbour, there's a million reasons

Why you should be king in all four seasons

Hit the road highness

Just give up and die

Spread the regency of Morgarath

For the regency of Morgarath is a powerful thing

Puts fear in your heart

And fear in the street

Fear on the inside

Fear for your life

For the regency of Morgarath is a powerful thing

To feel the regency

To fear Morgarath's wrath

To feel the fear on the inside

To feel the fear all your life

Go and spread the word in the mountains

Ask his wargals to come here now

All the way to Redmont

Then to Aralen

Make sure it the rangers ears

You will make a new sensation

Have a glowing bridge of fire

Build a growing operation here be low

Like the kal' kalkara hunting

Like the wargals chanting, chanting

Keep the army going, going go, go, go

Lift up your swords and chop of heads x3

Chop, chop, chop of heads

You can kill if you try x3

Try, try, try to die

Duncan's mine so don't you dare x3

Dare, dare, dare to kill him

Die Halt x9

Now Will can die as well now

For the regency of Morgarath is a powerful thing

Puts fear in your heart

And fear in the street

Fear on the inside

Fear for your life

For the regency of Morgarath is a powerful thing

For the regency of Morgarath is a powerful thing

Puts fear in your heart

And fear in the street

Fear on the inside

Fear for your life

For the regency of Morgarath is a powerful thing

To feel the regency

To fear Morgarath's wrath

To feel the fear on the inside

To feel the fear all your life

Life

Life

Life

Neighbour you've got the

Fear

Fear

Fear

Fear of life

* * *

**Like don't like? That was just my piece of fun for today.**

**Going on that, I am going to try and post something like this for every day of the holidays apart for 3 days (4****th**** Easter, 15****th****/16****th****)**

**That is going to be interesting. If you want to try feel free!**

**I live to turn authors worlds upside down**

**Alyss Mainwaring**

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down.**

_**Alyss Mainwaring**_


	2. Poems

**Next capter! Not as good as the first onw though.**

* * *

R – Ring halt's door bell then run like hell if you do not want to go to hell.

A – Anger issues are common in the fanfics

N – Never steel a ranger's coffee

G – Good people don't exist

E – Enemies exist

R - Rules

S – Seacliff

A – A bad guy is always in the books

P – People want will/Alyss to get married

P – (Help I need something for p)

R – It would be safer to ring moggy's door bell instead of halt's

E – Enemy of the kingdom beware (alright I got that off another book. Guess)

N – Nice doggies are in some of the books (shadow/ebony)

T – Tactics are sort of important for knights. Rangers? Narr, never. They just have brains unlike some other people.

I – igloo (a don't ask thing)

C – Celebrations are there to be avoided

E – Happy Easter!

* * *

**Yes I did write this on the 3rd but I only updated it today.**

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	3. Robin Hood

**Book blurbs – with rangers apprentice characters put in!!! Yes one again I wrote this yesterday but I had no chance to put it up!**

* * *

Robin Hood….

When young Halt is almost killed by his brother, he is forced to flee the country. Halt escapes to Araluen and with the help of Crowley rebuilds the rangers. There they begin a fight for justice.

Leaping from the pages come such legendary heroes as Halt, Will, Horace and Gilan – and their sworn enemies, the Moggy, Tennyson and the dreaded Kalkara.

* * *

**For the rest of the holidays this is what I am going to do.**

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down**

_**Alyss Mainwaring**_


	4. Songs

**Alright I was just sitting here going what song? Then an evil thought entered my head and this is it………..**

**Song – There are a lot of them so I will just let you see them.**

* * *

_**CAPTAIN PUFFY PANTS**_

**Just imagine Will and Gil singing this on a ship to Halt just before they die a long and horrible death!**

My name is Halt Puffy Pants  
I love to do a sailor's dance  
I dance and sing and jig all day  
except my pants get in the way

* * *

_**DRAGON GROOVING**_

**Once again we have Will and Gil earning that very long death. This time it is up to you on how they are earning it. In my head they are dancing around an annoyed Halt.**

dragon moving, dragon grooving  
dragon dragon dance  
swishing left  
dip it right  
dragon dragon dance  
dragon don't set fire to my underpants

* * *

**_I LIVE UNDERGROUND_**

**gosh Will and Gil want to die! Last song. Once again done to annoy Halt!!!!**

I live underground  
it's the way that I go  
crawling around  
I (gotta) keep my head low  
this way, that way  
I march to my nest  
this way, that way  
no time for a rest

I live underground  
it's the way that I go  
crawling around  
I (gotta) keep my head low  
this way, that way  
I march to my nest  
this way, that way  
no time for a rest

* * *

**Date - 6/4/10 10 days till my birthday!**

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down**

_**Alyss Mainwaring**_


	5. Halt and Pauline

**And yes I did write this yesterday but I got so caught up with other plans that I had no time to post it.**

* * *

H – "Halt, Halt" (guess which book. If you don't know then I suggest that you go and reread the whole series!)

A – A legend

L – Like

T – Tries to never show emotion

A – Arse hole (all right I was stuck for this one.)

N – Never obeys anyone

D – Dream of Halts to kill Will and Gil

P – Poised all the time

A – Alyss' mentor

U - Um

L - Lovely

I - intelligent

N - noble

E – Elegant

* * *

**Disclaimer – For everything I write I am not john Flanagan, Tamora Pierce or Garth nix, sadly enough. If I was one of those talented people then why would I be here?**

**Just because I want to tell this to someone…**

**I attend a camera club every now and then and I went to it last night. It was modelling night.**

**Now everyone there in that club has an Australian sense of humour.**

**The 2 models we had are English.**

**They were also dressed up in medieval costumes.**

**I took photos of them playing with swords and everything.**

**Then I was allowed to put then in a pose….**

**I had the girl give the man her axe…**

**Then I had her kneel down…**

**Then I had the man stand next to her…**

**Then I had him swing the axe so that it was resting on her neck.**

**It was so funny because the photographers had been randomly taking photos and making comments as you do, but when I had gotten the modellers in that pose everyone went silent and started taking photos as fast as they could.**

**The first person to say which book it was from, which character said it and why wins - all the chocolate in the house! Thats a big prize considering easter just went past and the fact that I have 3 siblings!**

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down**

**_Alyss Mainwaring_**


	6. The Enchanted Wood Enid Blyton

**Congrats to Jenny Dalby who managed to guess what it was. She gets the Easter eggs. I am waiting a runner up though. The first person to tell me what page it is on. (Stella, you do not count!)**

* * *

When Will, Horace and Alyss visit Hibernia they discover that the inn that they are staying at is right next to a magic wombat hole! And deep in the hole is the oldest and grumpiest ranger in the world – the legendary Halt!

Join them on their deadly adventures as they visit this ranger again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again. To get on his nerves!

* * *

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down**

_**Alyss Mainwaring**_


	7. Offer

**I have a special one time Christmas offer for you all.**

**Anyone who reviews on Christmas day (25****th****) I will go to their page and review at least on all of their stories. Even if I don't know their categories. If I get really involved in the story then I will review every chapter.**

**A review for a review.**

**(You might get the reviews after Christmas day as I am normally really busy but if I am able to on that day…)**

**Merry Christmas to you and your kin!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
